It is known that, after washing, hair not only looks dull, it is also very difficult to comb and manage. For this reason, conditioning agents are added to modern shampoos with a view to overcoming these disadvantages. Thus, EP 0 918 506 B1 describes cosmetic preparations containing certain long-chain dialkyl ethers in combination with silicones in conditioning shampoos. WO 97/47274 also relates to cosmetic cleaning preparations which contain a combination of certain long-chain dialkyl ethers or dialkyl carbonates with surfactants and polyols as a pearlizing component. WO 98/20845 also relates to pearlizing concentrates which contain dialkyl ethers in combination with silicones and certain emulsifiers. WO 99/06414 discloses preparations based on alkoxylated dialkyl ethers, surfactants and silicones.
Now, the problem addressed by the present invention was to provide cosmetic preparations for cleaning hair which would greatly reduce combing work after washing and which would condition the hair, but which at the same time would also show a high foaming capacity and good cleaning performance. In addition, insoluble silicones would lend themselves to stable incorporation in the preparations.